Podróże Gulliwera/Część III/Rozdział dziewiąty
Powrót Gulliwera do Maldonady. Stamtąd płynie do królestwa Luggnaggu. Za przybyciem swoim zatrzymany i zaprowadzony do dworu. Jak na nim był przyjęty. Łagodność Króla dla swych poddanych. Z nadejściem dnia naszego odjazdu pożegnałem gubernatora Glubbdubdribu i powróciłem z dwoma mymi towarzyszami do Maldonady, gdzie zabawiwszy dni piętnaście siadłem na statek, który płynął do królestwa Luggnaggu. Obaj panowie i niektóre inne osoby opatrzyli mnie przez grzeczność w żywność na tę podróż i odprowadzili aż do brzegu. Miesiąc cały trwała ta podróż. Wytrzymaliśmy jedną gwałtowną burzę i musieliśmy zawrócić na zachód, aby płynąć z wiatrem, który w tym miejscu przez mil sześćdziesiąt wieje. Dnia dwudziestego pierwszego kwietnia roku 1708 weszliśmy na znaczną rzekę, nad którą leżało miasto Klumegnig, które jest portem królestwa Luggnaggu ze strony południowo — wschodniej. Rzuciliśmy kotwicę o milę od miasta i daliśmy znać, żeby do nas przyjechał sternik. W pół godziny przybyło dwóch sterników i przeprowadzili nas pomiędzy bardzo na tym przybrzeżu niebezpiecznymi skalami do jednego kanału o długość kotwicznej liny oddalonego od miasta. Niektórzy z naszych majtków przez podstęp czy przez nieroztropność powiedzieli sternikom, żem cudzoziemiec i wielki podróżnik. Ci o tym przestrzegli przełożonego komory, który poddał mnie ścisłej inkwizycji, skoro tylko na ląd wysiadłem. Mówił ze mną językiem Balnibarbów, który rozumieją w tym mieście żeglarze i celnicy z powodu znacznego z tym krajem handlu. Odpowiedziałem w krótkich słowach, mówiąc mu historię, jak tylko to było możliwe, do prawdy podobną. Osądziłem jednakże za rzecz potrzebną zamilczeć o mojej ojczyźnie. Powiedziałem mu, żem Holandczyk, udający się do Japonii, gdzie, jak wiedziałem, nikogo prócz Holandczyków nie przyjmują. Rzekłem więc przełożonemu, iż rozbiwszy się przy brzegach Balnibarbi, byłem na wyspie latającej Lapucie, o której często słyszał, i teraz chciałbym dostać się do Japonii, skąd mógłbym powrócić do kraju. Przełożony mi na to odpowiedział, że musi mnie zatrzymać, póki nie odbierze rozkazów od dworu, dokąd natychmiast miał pisać i spodziewał się za piętnaście dni odebrać respons. Dano mi stancję przyzwoitą i postawiono straż u drzwi. Miałem wielki ogród do przechadzki i wszelkie wygody opłacone ze skarbu królewskiego. Wiele osób przychodziło do mnie z ciekawości widzenia człowieka przybyłego z dalekich krajów, o których nigdy nie słyszeli. Zgodziłem jednego wyrostka z naszego statku, żeby mi był za tłumacza; był on rodem z Luggnaggu, ale przepędziwszy lat wiele w Maldonadzie obydwa języki doskonale umiał. Za jego pomocą mogłem bawić wszystkich, którzy mi czynili honor składając wizytę, to jest mogłem rozumieć ich zapytania i tłumaczyć im moje odpowiedzi. Respons od dworu przyszedł w dni piętnaście, jak się spodziewano, zawierał zaś w sobie rozkaz, aby mnie i mój orszak w asyście dziesięciu kawalerzystów zaprowadzono do Traldragdubbu, czyli Trildrogribu, gdyż, o ile spamiętać mogę, dwojako tę nazwę wymawiano. Cały mój orszak składał się tylko z biednego chłopaka — tłumacza, którego do posług moich przyjąłem. Na moją prośbę dano nam dwa muły do drogi. Wysłano przed nami kuriera, który półtora dnia pierwej stanął, aby dać znać o moim bliskim przybyciu i prosić o "dzień i godzinę, kiedy bym miał honor i ukontentowanie lizać proch z podnóżka Jego Królewskiej Mości". Taki jest styl dworski tego kraju i nie jest to tylko formalnością, bo gdy w dwa dni po moim przybyciu miałem audiencję, zaraz mi kazano położyć się, czołgać na brzuchu i zamiatać językiem posadzkę przy posuwaniu się do tronu królewskiego. Ale żem był cudzoziemiec, umieciono łaskawie podłogę, tak że proch nie mógł mi wiele sprawić przykrości. Była to szczególniejsza łaska, której nie pozwalano dostąpić nikomu oprócz najpierwszej godności osobom, kiedy się im zdarza honor audiencji u Jego Królewskiej Mości. Czasem nawet umyślnie zostawiają posadzkę brudną i kurzem okrytą, kiedy ci, co przychodzą na audiencję, mają nieprzyjaciół u dworu. Widziałem raz jednego pana, który tak pełne miał usta prochu i paskudztwa, którego nazbierał na posadzce językiem swoim, że kiedy przypełzł do tronu, nie mógł wymówić jednego słowa. Na to nieszczęście nie ma rady, ponieważ pod karą śmierci zabronione jest spluwać lub usta ocierać w przytomności królewskiej. Jest także na tym dworze zwyczaj, którego wcale pochwalić nie mogę. Gdy Król chce jakiego pana lub dworzanina stracić sposobem honorowym i łagodnym, każe posypać posadzkę jadowitym proszkiem brunatnym, od którego niechybnie z wolna i bez hałasu musi rozpęknąć się we dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Trzeba jednak oddać sprawiedliwość wielkiej łagodności i troskliwości władcy tego o życie swych poddanych (w czym bardzo by się przydało, aby go naśladowali monarchowie europejscy), gdyż zawsze po takowych egzekucjach jak najdokładniej przykazuje zamiatać posadzkę i jeśliby tego służący zapomnieli, byliby w niebezpieczeństwie popadnięcia w jego niełaskę. Widziałem jednego razu, że kazał dobrze oćwiczyć jednego małego pazia, iż złośliwie zaniedbał przestrzec, aby posadzkę zamieciono po takowym przypadku, co było przyczyną, że się struł jeden młody pan rokujący wielkie nadzieje, chociaż Król nie miał natenczas zamiaru pozbawienia go życia. Lecz monarcha okazał i w tym zdarzeniu dobroć swoją, darując paziowi i od plag go uwalniając pod warunkiem, że więcej tak nie postąpi bez specjalnego przykazu. Wracam jednak do rzeczy. Gdy się przyczołgałem o cztery kroki od tronu Jego Królewskiej Mości, powstałem na kolana i uderzywszy siedem razy czołem o ziemię, wymówiłem słowa następujące, których mnie dzień pierwej na pamięć nauczono: — Ickpling gloffthrobb squutserumm blhiop mlashnalt zwin tnodbalkguffh slhiophad gurdlubh asht. Jest to formuła prawami tego królestwa przepisana dla wszystkich, którzy miewają audiencję, i można ją tak przetłumaczyć: "Oby Wasz Niebieski Majestat przeżył słońce o jedenaście i pół księżyców". Król Jegomość dał mi odpowiedź, której nie zrozumiałem, ale jednak powiedziałem słowa, których mnie nauczono: — Fluft drin yalerick dwuldum prastrad mirplush, co znaczy: "Język mój jest w ustach mego przyjaciela". Dałem przez to poznać, żem chciał użyć mego tłumacza; natenczas wprowadzono wyrostka, o którym nadmieniłem, i za jego pomocą odpowiadałem na wszystkie pytania, które mi czynił Król Jegomość przez godzinę. Ja mówiłem językiem Balnibarbów, a tłumacz mój przekładał słowa moje na język Luggnaggu. Bardzo był Król kontent z mojej rozmowy i przykazał swemu bliffmarklubowi, czyli szambelanowi, ażeby dla mnie i dla tłumacza mego przygotowano pokoje w jego pałacu i żeby mi na pożywienie co dzień dawano pieniądze, a także worek pełen złota na drobniejsze wydatki. Mieszkałem przez trzy miesiące na dworze będąc posłuszny Królowi Jegomości, który mnie obdarzył swymi łaskami i wielkie czynił obietnice dla zobowiązania mnie, abym w jego państwie osiadł. Ale zdało mi się rzeczą rozsądniejszą i sprawiedliwszą powrócić do mojej ojczyzny dla zakończenia w niej życia przy ukochanej żonie, która od dawnego czasu pozbawiona była słodyczy mej przytomności. Podróże Gulliwera 03 09